Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 1$. $6$ $d$ $ + 9$ $c$ $ + 5$
Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(3)} + 9{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 18 + 9 + 5 $ $ = 32$